Dr. Molly
Description "The genius Researcher who hates to be bothered." Name: Molly. Education: Demon World National's Engineering University, Department of Computer Science, Computational Artifact Laboratory Ph.D. (Doctoral Dissertation: Using data processing technology in order to control and utilize ancient artifacts) Qualifications/Licenses: Small-sized electric floating device Class C (can drive using feet) Foreign Languages: I thought I heard that there was no need to know foreign languages... -_-;; Motto: Worry about tomorrow the day after tomorrow. Work Experience: If everyone keeps asking for experience then where could a newbie as I work? Hobbies: Watching videos (Movies/Drama/Animation/Documentary/Streams. I don't discriminate) Talents: Arcade game speed runs (2nd place world record for Super Mario) Self-Introduction (1000 characters) —My name is Molly and I have completed my doctorate program this year. I grew up with a strict father and a kind mother. I was not initially interested in ancient artifacts. In all honesty, I did okay in school and didn't feel like working yet. Before I knew it, I had received my doctorate. Anyway, if you hire me, I will work hard to become a talented individual that will be valuable to the company. Do I really have to write 1,000 characters? It's probably okay if it's just within 1,000 right? Please provide examples of when you passionately achieved something. —I once had a goal to sleep for 48 hours straight. One day while I was working in the laboratory, I was given a few days of vacation. I instinctually knew that this would be the day for me to realize my dream. A few days prior to the vacation, I removed anything that could possibly disturb me from my room and made extensive preparations. After that, I blocked all contacts to the outside world and went to sleep. Of course, I did encounter some dangers such as my throat being dry, wanting to go to the bathroom, and my back hurting. However no matter the danger, I was able to overcome them and I did not move from the bed for 48 hours. Even now, when I think back to that time, I feel very proud of myself. Please give a detailed explanation of why you think you would be the best at performing the position you applied for. —I have come to believe that people do not find their dreams or the meaning of life through work, instead, they find it through hobbies. In order to continue to support those hobbies, they need to work and make money. I feel that working in the ancient artifact research lab is a suitable place for me to realize my philosophy. Since I am poor, I believe I will work hard as long as I receive a salary. If I am to work for the Archeology Association, I will continue to expand my hobbies which will push me to work even harder because of the monthly payments. I will work hard. Please hire me. I am a talent that will be a great help to the Creator's Morning. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Raid': Temple Defense System Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Creator's Morning= |-| Products of Research= This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. As a boss Dr. Molly can be fought as a boss in Act 10.5: High Alert. She reappears in Raid 2.2: Temple Defense System. Attacks Dr. Molly utilizes the same attacks she has as a playable character. Dimensional Chasm This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *Dr. Molly's character portrait is based on her final stage evolution, Chief Researcher. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Molly.png|Dr. Molly's portrait. Kakaodrmolly.png|The expression system of Dr. Molly. IconHero-Dra.Molly-4.png|'Senior Researcher' icon. IconHero-Dra.Molly-5.png|'Responsible Researcher' icon. IconHero-Dra.Molly-6.png|'Chief Researcher' icon. Phdoctormolly.png Twmolly.png Videos Sprites Quotes *''"Just give me vacation days."'' *''"This... Is it a new item?"'' *''"I'll be leaving now!"'' *''"Just do what you can. It's not like anyone will know anyway."'' *''"I'll just observe!"'' *''"Ah?! Th, that's limited edition!!"'' *''"When I sleep and wake up... I wish someone do all the work for me..."'' *''"If this is how it is, this month is going to be dangerous too..."'' *''"Great! It's 24 hours of sleeping, starting now!"'' *''"Ah... So warm... So happy..."'' *''"Hehe... Hehe... Hehehehehe..."'' *''"The pre-sale for the limited edition was yesterday..."'' *''"Aren't you just going to have me do it anyway?"'' *''"Don't worry. I'll figure it all out tomorrow!"'' *''"You're new? If there's something you don't know, don't ask. Figure it out for yourself."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Tank Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Creator's Morning Category:Products of Research